Words Unsaid
by Freefallin
Summary: Sometimes the best explanations are left unsaid. 5xR fluffy ficlet.


Words Unsaid  
  
A/N: I haven't written in a while and this short fluffy piece really came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy. Yes once again another 5XR from me!  
  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it.  
  


  


She doesn't say why it no longer bothers her when he leaves the room in the middle of entertaining guests. You can poke and prod asking her why she accepts such rude behavior, but she doesn't say.  
  


  
She doesn't say how soft his lips and how gentle his touch can be on a lazy summer day. You wonder at how someone so angry and brute can be the romantic lover she desires, she could tell you with a blush on her face but she'd rather not say.  
  


  


She doesn't say that all he's been through in his life and all that he was faced with has left him cold to the unknown stranger. It might explain a lot but then again it might explain nothing, at least to you, so it's best she not say.  
  


  


She doesn't say how he's almost a different person with her. She could go on and on about all the ways he shows her his undying love, the special side of him that shows her he has trust in what they share. Just the thought of uttering such a thing brings feelings of betrayal. It's their secret and she isn't the type of girl to break a secret, she wouldn't enjoy a guilty conscious. She'll whisper these facts in her mind but out loud, she will not say.  
  


  
She doesn't say how they spend hours of each day spending time together, laughing, smiling, and giggling. And yes he does giggle. She knows you think two such different people could have nothing in common. She could prove you wrong but she's been defensive enough in her life, this time she pleads not guilty without a say.  
  


  
She doesn't say that she notices the slight glint in his eyes when she walks into the room or the way he tries to hide a smirk when he knows he's frustrated her beyond what a good cup of coffee could solve. He doesn't even know such happenings reached her eyes, such small things are best left unsaid, so you won't mind when she doesn't say.  
  


She doesn't say that he's come a long way with her, that you wouldn't even recognize him if you could only see. But you can't see so her words hold no meaning, meaningless words are a waste for her to say.  
  


  
She doesn't say that she could watch him for hours and never tire. Not interesting you say? Oh she knows otherwise, he's kept her interest long enough to know that he's far more readable than any old stuffy book. You can read words at anytime but it takes timing and skill which she has mastered to read what's cloaked on him. Unless you possess as she then you'll never understand why she couldn't find the right words to say.  
  


  
She doesn't say that she's seen him at his weakest. For anyone who thought he couldn't break has never seen him cry. Cry for him, for her, for all that is lost. If she could hold back the tears that the night in question brings back then she could say. But she can't and doesn't say.

  
  
She doesn't say how selfless he is. She could recall dozens of moments where he has swallowed his pride and bowed at her word just to see her smile. Of course he would never say that either. She chucks it up to one of those "male ego" symptoms. And you have to let men keep some things; it's really just not in her place to say.  
  


  
She doesn't say why she isn't bothered by his sarcastic and teasing manner. It might justify some of his actions, if you knew that was just his little way of saying he also isn't bothered by her annoying habits. She could remind you that it always makes her smile because she knows he's not serious. It's just one of his ways of showing affection; you'd know that if she were to say.

  
  


  
She doesn't say that she once thought like all the others, that a man of his stubborn ways couldn't be solved. She won't admit that she hasn't completely solved him, or that she secretly likes the challenge. She's a little a stubborn herself; I doubt you'll get her to say.  
  


  
She doesn't say how sometimes words aren't needed between them. She could define the connection they have in words but that still wouldn't be enough. If she could tell you how there's enough between them, that the silence isn't a worrisome thing then she'd tell you with her eyes. Almost like she tells him. But she can't speak with her eyes to you, he only holds that privilege of being able to read what she doesn't say.  
  


  
She doesn't say any of these things regarding him because you wouldn't understand. No one would. You couldn't find someone who understands him like her.  
  


  
What she will say is that she likes him best when he's not understandable. She secretly adores the key she holds with a tight grasp that unlocks the emotional barrier seen to the outside world. She smiles knowing you don't see what she sees. And saying so just might ruin that gleeful feeling.  
  


  
        She might not say many things about Wufei but as she's come to learn from her partner, sometimes things are best left unsaid.  
  
By:  
  
Silver


End file.
